It is well known that a traveler may become stranded in an airport terminal or the like place for an extended period of time due to unexpected delays in the availability of transport arrangements. In such circumstances, the traveler may need to stay at the airport until alternative arrangements are made. While waiting, a traveler may need to rest. Airports and other like facilities typically provide very little space suitable for rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,900 discloses a suitcase having foldable portions that can be arranged in an extended state to provide a support surface that can be used as a bed. The foldable portions discloses by U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,900 must traverse the storage space of the suitcase when stored or deployed for use. Thus, a traveler must remove the stored items in order to use the suitcase as a bed or the like resting apparatus, which is inconvenient and burdensome.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,005,709 discloses a trunk having an arrangement that can be transformed into a bed. This arrangement includes a mattress stored in a storage facility that is integrated with the trunk, the storage facility including two hinged support bodies that function to support a portion of the weight of the mattress when the apparatus is deployed for use. The purpose of the mattress is to provide a level surface to support a person in the lying position. Otherwise, the platform realized when the support bodies are deployed includes a substantially recessed surface in the mid section thereof which would not allow a traveler to comfortably use the same as a bed without the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,627 discloses a briefcase with extendable leaves that can be used as extra work space in an extended state. The extra support surfaces provided by the leaves are recessed below the top surface of the suit case. This arrangement does not provide a surface that could provide proper support for a person in a lying state.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,523 discloses a suitcase having extendable leaves to define a surface that can be used as an ironing board. The ironing board so defined is as narrow as the narrowest side of the suitcase. Moreover, the arrangement is not configured to provide proper support for a person in a lying state.